ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Criminal Within
Summary Wally has been committing crimes behind the team's back that has been getting him in trouble with the Electricians. Is Wally really a villain or is he a hero? Plot The camera starts off with a figure in a hood running in a dark alley. Voice on a speaker: I need backup, backup! The hooded figure hears this and seems trapped in a dead end. Then an Electrician runs after the figure and stops at the dead end with a lightning lance in his hands looking for the figure but sees nothing. Electrician: What? Huh? (He lowers his lance.) How can he get away so easily like that? (On speaker.) Negatory. No sight of criminal return to base. Speaker: Roger, copy that. Suddenly the speaker start to get static. Electrician: Hello? Hello? Man static has shrouded the speaker. Then the hooded figure jumps down out of know where knocking the Electrician out. The figure pulls their hood down revealing Wally. Speaker: Hello? Anyone there copy that? Wally crushes the speaker with his foot. Theme Song Daniel is waiting by the outside of the mall. Daniel: Dang, when is Wally going to here? I can get accused of loitering by the mall! Then Wally runs to Daniel. Wally: Sorry, I'm late. I over slept! Daniel: What else is new? Wally: Shaddup, Daniel Deoxyribo! The two enter the mall and go over to the video game store looking for a new game. Daniel: Man, they said the game would be out today! Wally's phone vibrates. Wally: I gotta go.......get some popcorn! Daniel: Okay? Wally exits the store and takes cover behind a store and picks it up. Wally: Yeah, Wally here. The caller mumbles something angrily. Wally: Okay, okay chill! I'm getting it tonight, yes I'll deliver it myself to you! The caller snaps at Wally. Wally: Maximass, buddy. C'mon I'm sure we can work this out. The caller yells at Wally again. Wally: How about 300 geodites plus the 'package', and we can do business. The caller stops yelling at him and agrees. Wally: See I knew we can work something out. The call ends and Wally exhales annoyingly and walks back to the game shop but sees Daniel in front of him. Wally: Whoa! Don't do that to me!!!!! You almost gave me a heartattack! Daniel: Okay! I'm sorry, geez why are you so jumpy? Wally: I just don't like being surprised. Daniel: No kidding. Also who were you talking to on your cell? Wally: Oh, um just a...........friend. Daniel: That's a very ''believable story. C'mon let's get some lunch. Wally: No...... Daniel: Why? Wally: Thank you I had a big breakfast. Daniel: You over slept and rushed over here. Wally: Ummm, I gotta go. (He starts walking away.) Daniel: You gotta go meet this 'friend? Wally: Don't test me Deoxyribo! Daniel: What is up with you today?! You're as bad as most of the criminals! Wally: You callin' me a criminal, Deoxyribo?! Daniel and Wally are about to fight. Daniel: Yeah, I am! Wally's phone vibrates and he walks away. Wally: I gotta go! Daniel: Where?! Wally: I said I gotta go! End Scene Wally enters a warehouse and a figure in a trench coat. Wally: Do you got the '''package? The figure throws the weapon to Wally and opens a suit case of geodites. Wally: Whoo-hoo! 300 Geodites, I'm going to get some serious money from this! The figure nods and slides the case to Wally and teleports away. Wally: Not just have to give this to Maximass and that's the end of that chapter! (He takes out a core from his pocket and smiles.) I had some Electrician trouble trying to get this but I got rid of that trouble. Before Wally walks out an alarm goes off. Wally: Shoot! Voice: Shoot is right! Wally turns and sees Whirlwing. Whirlwing: I didn't trust you for a second! What are you doing, here? Wally: None of your business, Deoxyribo! (He activates his armor layering and sword and thrusts the blade at Whirlwing but he counters with an explosive feather.) *Coughs* Where are you!? Whirlwing appears behind Wally and strikes him with a talon. Wally: AHHHHHH!!!!! (Whirlwing thrusts the blade at Whirlwing in a full charge knocking him to the ground.) Whirlwing: Why are you being a criminal, Wally? Wally: Don't call be a criminal! He slices the air causing air blades to slash through Whirlwing's wings rendering him useless in the air. Whirlwing: I can't fly and without some propulsion my extra wings can't fly either! Wally: Looks like your busted, Deoxyribo! (He sees the door going down but he slides out before it closes.) Whirlwing: Craig! Daniel is being confronted by the Electricians. Electrician Officer: Your lucky your Earth police didn't find out! Why did you have this case of geodites! Daniel: I told you my friend had them I followed him here, so I can see what's up. After I say him with alien tech I decided to stop him from selling it. Electrician Officer: Because you never did this before I'll let it slide, but what kind of device was it? Daniel: A giant white cannon with black circuitry on it and in the back where the trigger is, there was a little section. Electrician Officer: AN EXABYTE MAGNETOSAPIEN CANNON! Oh great that tech is illegal in this system! Deoxyribo, I'm commanding you to bring that cannon back and the perpetrator to me! Daniel: Don't worry I was planning on going after the guy! Kris and Terry run up to Daniel after the officer left. Kris: Daniel, you okay? Daniel: Fine. Terry: Why are the Electricians here? Daniel: It was Wally he was acting all strange at the mall and was talking to someone on his phone. I followed him here to see a figure giving him this case (points to the case of 300 geodites) and a cannon. Kris: You don't think that- Daniel: Hate to say it but looks like Wally's a criminal, now! Terry: No! The two turn to Terry, who looks outraged. Terry: Your wrong! Wally is our friend whatever he did is to protect us! Daniel: Terry! He's selling some guy an illegal weapon! What do we get out of it? Nothing. What does he get out of it? Money! Terry: But- Daniel: Your either with me or against me!? Well? Kris: With you. Terry hesitates for a second. Terry, sighs: With you. Daniel: Okay I think I know who can help us find Wally. End Scene Gnaw is loitering by the mall scaring a couple. Gnaw: What?! You wanna piece of Gnaw?! Couple nods and runs off screaming. Gnaw: Heh, that's what I thought. Suddenly he gets hit by bright pink energy. Gnaw: Oww! Hey! (He turns to see Daniel, Kris, and Terry.) Oh, you guys.....Gotta run. Before Gnaw take off dashing Kris traps him in a mana barrier. Gnaw pounds on the shield but no avail. Gnaw: Grrrr. Okay we're playing by my rules! (He fires a charged blaster at the shield shattering the shield and escaping.) Daniel transforms into Hydrobster. Hydrobster: Hydrobster! (He sprays a stream of foam in front of Gnaw causing him to slip.) Down with the Croc! Hydrobster side crawls towards Gnaw, but Gnaw uppercuts him in the chin and bites into Hydrobster. Terry runs over to gnaw and throws a giant boulder at him crushing him. Then she punches the ground, causing stone spikes to stab Gnaw in the jaw. Gnaw lets out a moan and trips over water and falls into a bench. Gnaw wakes up and yawns: What's up? Gnaw sees Hydrobster, Terry and Kris, he tries to get up off the bench but is trapped with foam. Hydrobster: We had to trap you before you woke up now- Terry: Now talk! Where is Wally!? And what is he doing?! Gnaw: I never will rat on a friend! Hydrobster nods to Kris and her hand glows with pink aura. Gnaw: Okay, okay I'll talk! You see Wally is planning on giving the cannon to Maximass so he can wager an intergalactic war on this planet. Once he does the locals will refuse and start working for him, Maximass is looking for large geodite deposits so he can get rich! He sees everyone disappeared. Gnaw: Can someone help me out of this foam? End Scene Wally makes it to the junk yard and looks through the mountains of trash and finds a switch. Wally pulls the switch and a rumbling sound occurs a staircase appears under a mountain of trash. This causes the trash to call onto the stairs, the new criminal decides to walk down the trash covered stairs. Wally: Man, Maximass needs to work on his system. He makes it to the bottom and the camera sees a giant black figure yelling at his minions. Figure: C'mon mine for those geodite deposits! Wally: Maximass! Maximass steps out of the shadows, revealing a large armored alien with a helmet, a giant flowing plume, finally a giant red M on the armor and helmet. Maximass: Wally Dokio, what a surprise. Did you bring the 'package'? Wally: Got it right here. He slides over the cannon. Maximass: The Exabyte Magnetosapien Cannon perfect for threatening to wage an intergalactic war! And the geodites? Wally: Yeah, well I uh- Maximass: You lost it!? Wally: Uh, yeah-but I'll get it back! Maximass: You've driven my patience for the last time! Hey minions bring out.....the crystal. The minions pull out a giant geodite crystal that starts sparking with blue energy. Wally's hands start becoming attracted to the crystal, soon they get stuck on the crystal. Wally: I can't get my hands off this crystal! Maximass: That's the point this crystal draws any species towards it and gives the victim a geodite layering on their body. Wally's body starts to grow a geodite layering. Wally: Ahhh!!!! Traitor! Maximass: Your the traitor here, Dokio. Don't worry I don't need the geodites anymore because I'll just mine it off your body. Wally body starts to gain a thick layer of geodites weighing him down. Wally: Just wait, Daniel Deoxyribo will stop you! Maximass: Yeah, right I seem to recall you betraying him. Voice: True but we never let a friend down. Maximass turns seeing Whirlwing, Kris and Terry. Maximass: Man I hate it when you humans are right! Whirlwing: Terry can you break criminal boy out of his punishment for being a jerk. Kris take care of the little guys, I'll take big baby on! Terry runs over to Geodite Wally and hugs him. Terry: Wally, are you okay? Wally: I won't be alright for long! Terry: Ooh sorry! (She starts to chip the geodites away with rocks hands but they just regenerate.) Wally: Try destroying the crystal! Terry starts smashing the crystal with rock hands. The minions are about to stop her when Kris is in their way. Kris: You know I love it when I get to beat up real jerk heads! (She fires off powerful mana beams from her eyes blasting each minion back one by one.) Maximass: You won't stop me! (He is about to slam his arms into Whirlwing but he evades the attack.) Whirlwing: Missed me! (Then Whirlwing bashes Maximass with his beak in the stomach into the crystal shattering it and freeing Wally from the geodites.) Wally: I'm back to normal! Maximass: You may have stopped me this time but next time I'll get my revenge! He runs of sobbing. Whirlwing reverts. Terry hugs Wally. Terry: Don't do that anymore. Wally: Yeah I think I learned my lesson. Daniel: Why did you do it anyway? Wally: For this! (He holds up a badge.) This is an Electrician badge that Yobite used, it records all of the coordinates he is going to dig for diamonds. Kris: So this was for us. But why not help us? Wally: Because it was the only way I can get Maximass to trust me so he can give me the badge. The team all sit down and activate the badge showing a map of all of the places Yobite's digging. Credits Characters Wally Dokio (main character) Daniel Deoxyribo Terry Quake Kris Manareece Electrician *Electrican Officer (First Appearance) Villains Maximass (First Appearance) Wally Dokio (Temporarily) Gnaw Maximass' Minions (First Appearance) Figure (First Appearance) Yobite (mentioned) Aliens Used Whirlwing (2x, offsreen transformation both times) Hydrobster Trivia *Wally becomes a villain in this episode but only for a badge with Yobite's mining locations. *Gnaw returns and is shown to be friends with Wally. *Terry is shown to might have feelings for Wally. *It is revealed that Electrician's might have bases on Earth.